Drones are increasingly utilized for a wide variety of different purposes and applications. In certain applications, such as construction site verification and/or aerial surveillance utilized by journalists and the police, drones are tethered to a base situated on the ground. Tethered drones and balloons may also be equipped with antennas and other equipment that permit the drones to transmit telecommunications signals, for example, for cellular or public safety purposes. For example, tethered drones can be used as a rapidly deployable telecommunications signal in lieu of or in addition to conventional telecommunications towers and other systems.
One advantage of a tethered drone (or other tethered device) is that the tether can be used to transmit power to the drone, thereby allowing the drone to remain airborne for extended period of time. However, conventional tethers are often subject to wind and/or other weather conditions which may adversely affect the tethers. For example, wind may lead to unwanted movement of the drone and/or unwanted vibrations that negatively impact the drone. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved cables for use with drones, balloons, and other tethered devices.